Leaving for war
by Dark-Egyptian
Summary: Scorpio's father is leaving for war. What will happen when he doesn't come back? What happenes between Malik and Scorpio? Will there love go on? read and find out! rated pg for some... you get it, right? Read some of BlackScarab's fics! (the title is losi


A/N   
  


Hi. Well, not much to write is there? 

Well, first I'd like to tell you that my fish died today, so I might be a little on the down side.   
  


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do not own Amarah, either. She's my sister's, BlackScarab. However, I do own Scorpio, her mother, and father.   
  


Well, on with the fic!!!!!!!! 

****************************************************************************** 

"Wake up Scorpio! Amarah! Your father is leaving for the war soon! I want you to be there!" Scorpio's mother yelled.   
  


"We will, we will." Scorpio said sleepily.   
  


"Be right there." Amarah said, using the same tone of voice as Scorpio.   
  


It was a half hour by the time their mother called again.   
  


"Come here!!! Your Father is about to leave!!!!!!!!" She yelled.   
  


"Yeah, I'll be there soon" Scorpio mumbled. She stuck her face in her pillow, then took it out again.   
  


"Yeah, I'm coming." Amarah said, as she sat up.   
  


Scorpio usually waited a little longer before getting up, but this time she got sleepily up with Amarah. It wasn't every day your father was going out to war.   
  


Scorpio had straight black hair, and some of the front was dark purple. She always kept the purple over her shoulders and the black behind.   
  


Amarah had all black hair. Though Scorpio wished she had only black hair, she was still a little happy that she was different. Though she didn't like getting teased about it.   
  


They slowly Brushed there hair together then set out for the small kitchen that they had.   
  


"There you two are!" their mother yelled. "where were you?"   
  


"Getting ready." Scorpio said plainly.   
  


"Hi Scorpio, Amarah!!!" her father said. "How are you?"   
  


"Were okay, aren't you nervous? You know, going to the war and all?" Scorpio questioned.   
  


"Yes, I am. I wish I didn't have to go, but everyone has to help. It's a good thing woman can't help, you'd probably die."   
  


"I guess so." Said Amarah.   
  


"Well, I have to go now. My horse is here."   
  


"Okay, bye father. I wish you good luck, and don't die on me!" Scorpio yelled behind her father's back. Her father was silent.   
  


"I'm going for a walk." Scorpio finally said.   
  


"I'm going to, in a different direction though."   
  


"Why don't you stay and keep mother company?" Scorpio said. She felt sorry for her poor mother, yet she needed time to think. Alone.   
  


"No, it's okay. You go on Amarah. Have fun." Her mother said.   
  


"Thank you, Mother. I'll bring back fresh bread for you!"   
  


Scorpio was shocked. Usually her mother was mean and strict, until Father told her to be less rough. Now she was as nice as the old lady from the bread stand. 

Maybe she's trying to be like father, she is pretty lonely. 

Scorpio thought as she headed out of there front cloth. They didn't have a door, or even fresh water. Maybe this is why her mother had been so ... so ... nice.   
  


They both headed out, aiming for different directions.   
  


Scorpio headed for the Market, in hope to find Malik. He was always there - he worked there for money to bring home to his family. They always had a fun time there, but behind the shop were no one could see them. It was always so much fun. She never told anyone in her family. They would guess the truth - that she, no secrets, liked him.   
  


She walked, and walked, and walked. As she did so, she began to see some rushing people, and broke into a sprint.   
  


She came to shop number 83, where Malik worked.   
  


"Hi! You there Malik?" Scorpio yelled, and pretty soon he came.   
  


"Hello, how may I help- Oh!!!! Hi Scorpio, how are you doing?" Malik said.   
  


"I'm fine, you?"   
  


" Yeah, me too. Although, I'm not getting very many customers yet. I only have five silver coins!"   
  


"Wanna go to the back of the shop now?"   
  


"Sure, Hey! Joey!, I'm taking a break!"   
  


"Don't you hate having to work with Joey?"   
  


"YOU BET!!! he's the worst partner a man could ask for! Good thing he's retiring!"   
  


"Yeah, good thing."   
  


They walked to the back of the shop, where there was one bed and couch.   
  


"*sigh* So, what's up with you're family?"   
  


"Well ... Nothing really. Just my older sister's birthday party, even though her birthday is tomorrow, she wanted to see who would come today, or tomorrow, something like that."   
  


"That's sort of silly! Who cares who goes and who doesn't?"   
  


"Yeah, but I guess older sisters have their way of doing things. Ishizu is 16, how old is your's, ummmmm, Amarah I think?"   
  


"Yeah, it is Amarah, and she's 16 too." Said Scorpio. "I saw them together once."   
  


"Cool, what were they doing?"   
  


"Talking."   
  


"About what?"   
  


"Stop asking questions!!!!"   
  


"Where they talking about you?"   
  


Scorpio tackled Malik, making him fall to the floor.   
  


"I told you not to ask any more questions, And you didn't listen!"   
  


They rolled around on the floor for a bit longer, then finally rose up off the ground and back onto the bed.   
  


"I'd better get going you know." Scorpio said   
  
  
  


"Yeah, well, meet me at the Nile tomorrow night, 12:00 so no one knows where out!"   
  


"Okay, I'll try!" Scorpio yelled as she ran.   
  


She started to walk.   
  


She thought of the coming night. "What was Malik going to do? He hates being out late, it must be really special!"   
  


But as she kept walking, she felt different. Why wont he just be himself? If he hates the night, why can't we meet somewhere secret, in the day's light? I don't mind the darkness - I love it - But he doesn't.   
  


She sighed.   
  


"5:00, only 7 more hours until 12:00".   
  


"When will I get home? It's got to be some time soon, right?"   
  


"6:00. Not even near the right time." She sighed again.   
  


She was getting close to her home, and by the time it was 7:00 she was there.   
  


"Hi mother!" Scorpio said. "Is Amarah home?"   
  


"No Scorpio, not yet." Replied her mother.   
  


"Okay, do you know where she went?"   
  


"I think she said by the Nile, why?"   
  


"OH!!!!!!! ummmm, ahhhhhh, just wondering."   
  


She didn't like the feeling of Amarah being at the Nile - what if she stayed until midnight!!! That was when She was supposed to meet Malik!!!! 

****************************************************************************** 

So, how did you like it? I know it's not very long yet, but it'll get so long in the upcoming chapters that you'll want to just keep reading forever!!! Im already working on 4 other fictions, so it might take a week to get chapter 2 done, plus school and all that bad stuff.   
  


Well, review please!!!!! and R&R, yeah, they basically mean the same thing but oh well, R&R forever! 

****************************************************************************** 


End file.
